Do Amor e da Amizade
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Existe uma tênue linha entre certos sentimentos. Entretanto, alguns deles podem coexistir e se completar de forma surpreendente, reafirmando os laços que existem entre as pessoas – isto é o que algumas Senshi iriam descobrir, quando menos esperavam. Fanfic escrita para a oitava edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


_**Título: **__**DO AMOR E DA AMIZADE**_

_**Autor(a):**__ RavenclawWitch._

_**Fandom:**__ Sailor Moon._

_**Classificação:**__ 16 anos._

_**Palavras:**__ 3201._

_**Personagens/Casais:**__ Ami Mizuno / Rei Hino / Usagi Tsukino._

_**Gêneros:**__ Romance, Drama, Friendship, Yuri._

_**Resumo:**__ Existe uma tênue linha entre certos sentimentos. Entretanto, alguns deles podem coexistir e se completar de forma surpreendente, reafirmando os laços que existem entre as pessoas – isto é o que algumas Senshi iriam descobrir, quando menos esperavam._

_**Avisos:**__ Nenhum._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sailor Moon não me pertence, e sim à Naoko Takeuchi!_

_**Notas:**_ _One-shot dedicada à __Vane__, uma das administradoras do evento! Obrigada pela atenção e empenho na organização deste que foi meu primeiro Coculto! Espero que, como minha fanfiction de estreia, ela esteja dentro das expectativas! Abraços!_

_O tema sorteado foi o __ 251__, porém, tomei a liberdade de usar mais dois da lista da Vane para ajudar na composição da fic, e para que a presenteada aprecie melhor a leitura!_

_**Músicas incidentais da fanfiction:**_

_- I Don't Know What to Do With Myself – The White Stripes (para os pensamentos de Rei durante o encontro com Ami);_

_- Too Afraid to Love You – The Black Keys (para Ami e Usagi);_

_- Let Love Lead the Way – Spice Girls (para o final)._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**_DO AMOR E DA AMIZADE_**

* * *

Domingo à noite: duas garotas saíam de um circo, então alocado em um parque da cidade para a temporada de apresentações. Uma delas tomava um sorvete enquanto conversava animadamente com sua companheira. A morena de cabelos compridos observava a menor, de cabelos curtos e azulados com curiosidade, para então estender a mão e ajeitar a franja da garota.

- Oh, muito obrigada! – dizia Ami, dirigindo um belo sorriso à outra – Rei, você parece tão séria, mesmo acabando de sair do circo comigo!

- Não é nada, Ami, apenas algo no qual eu venho pensando...

Rei Hino e Ami Mizuno não eram meras amigas saindo em um fim de semana daquele verão; não, elas eram namoradas há cerca de dois meses, mas a morena não sabia como lidar com algumas características da personalidade da outra, e vivia um pequeno dilema por conta disso.

"_Nunca sei se ela está me levando a sério... eu me apaixonei por toda a inteligência e responsabilidade dela, o que fazer se sinto que posso mudar isso nela, aos poucos?"_

As garotas estavam em férias escolares, e a despeito de seus deveres como Senshi, algumas delas saíram da cidade para desfrutar de algum descanso; no entanto, sempre estavam atentas, a ponto de combinar um esquema para se comunicarem mesmo à distância, tudo possibilitado pela engenhosidade de Ami.

- Nossas férias de verão terminam amanhã, como o tempo passa rápido, não é, Rei? – Ami aproximava-se mais da outra, tomando o braço dela e entrelaçando-o ao seu, em um gesto natural desde que ambas começaram a se relacionar de modo mais... íntimo.

- Realmente, mas foi o suficiente para que todas nós descansássemos, e isso que importa, não? – Hino sorria.

Mas por trás daquele semblante aparentemente decidido, típico de sua personalidade, Rei escondia um segredo; um ato de fraqueza e desconfiança, que mais do que brava, a fazia condenar a si mesma por se deixar maltratar tanto.

"_Ela nunca poderá saber. Ou com certeza terminará comigo, e isso seria extremamente constrangedor já que atuamos juntas como Senshi!"_ – a moça tentava controlar seus pensamentos, com receio que Mizuno os intuísse ou percebesse de algum modo.

- Você tem razão. Logo voltaremos às nossas rotinas, nossos colégios, ficaremos menos tempo juntas, pois terei que retomar os meus estudos também!

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, daremos um jeito, e não é como se nos encontrássemos com pouca frequência, até devido a nossos papéis como Senshi.

- Exato! Como será que estão as outras agora? Eu ando pensando muito nelas, principalmente em Usagi...

Rei segurou o temperamento forte; sabia que não conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos por muito tempo, e fez um esforço hercúleo e atípico para se controlar. Antigamente, ouvir tais palavras da boca de Ami não a afetaria tanto, mas depois do que houvera na noite passada, não tinha como a ariana deixar aquilo passar.

"_O diário... se ela souber que eu li o diário dela..."_ – pensava Rei, involuntariamente assumindo uma expressão reflexiva.

- Rei? Ei, um doce pelos seus pensamentos! Nunca pensei que precisaria barganhar para que diga o que pensa para mim...! – a de cabelos azulados assumia uma postura mais descontraída, para que a namorada fizesse o mesmo.

- Não é nada, Ami! – retomando a confiança de sempre, Hino tomou a mão da outra e a levou para que observassem as estrelas juntas, de um mirante no parque em que estavam.

Ali, sentadas em um banco, falavam de coisas amenas, mas apesar de participar da conversa, Rei lembrou-se da noite anterior, em que fora dormir na casa da virginiana; não era surpresa nenhuma que Mizuno passasse boa parte de seu tempo sozinha em casa, devido às profissões de seus pais, portanto, não houve estranhamento quando as duas se viram sozinhas no quarto de Ami – mais uma vez.

"_E foi aí que eu quase coloquei tudo a perder..."_ – a mente de Sailor Marte vagava longe.

* * *

- _**FLASHBACK –**_

Deitada na cama, Ami lia, enquanto Rei, sentada ao seu lado, zapeava os canais da televisão em busca de algo que a distraísse, já que a namorada parecia bem entretida no livro em suas mãos.

- Ah, finalmente! – comentou Sailor Mercúrio, séria, ao perceber que a morena abaixava o controle – Pensei que nunca encontraria algo que a interessasse!

- Ora, se está tão incomodada, por que não veio me distrair? – ria – Não há nada de especial nesse programa, mas fico intrigada com uma coisa.

- O quê? – Ami tirava os olhos do livro – Com a superficialidade dos programas televisivos?

- Não exatamente; por que eles precisam ficar andando de um lado para o outro com essas roupas estranhas, e ainda são aplaudidos e considerados uma boa influência a seguir? Não entendo!

Ami sorriu ao perceber do que Rei falava; aproximou-se da outra, gentilmente:

- Para isso são modelos de passarela. Para se tornarem exemplo para nós, pobres _nerds_ e _mikos_, tão distantes da realidade deles.

- Não me lembro de você ser tão irônica, Ami. Convivendo muito comigo? Isso que eles fazem é uma verdadeira perda de tempo, isso sim! Olhe! – apontava para uma modelo no foco da câmera do evento, o rosto maquiado em close na tela da TV.

Ami fitou a tela da televisão, rindo do jeito da companheira.

- Pois eu prefiro o conforto dos meus pijamas a isso, essas roupas parecem tão desconfortáveis! Imagine só, usar algo assim todos os dias! – a indignação de Rei era visível em seus olhos e feição.

- Isso porque você já se veste tão bem, e é tão vaidosa... não se preocupe, você é muito linda exatamente do jeito que é.

Com essa observação, Ami encostou os lábios levemente nos de Hino, acariciando seu rosto, para então se levantar, avisando que iria à cozinha em busca de algo para comer. Ao se ver sozinha no quarto da virginiana, Rei resolveu relaxar, e ao encostar na cabeceira da cama, percebeu um volume em suas costas; curiosa, levou a mão até o vão do encosto do móvel, puxando dali um pequeno caderno.

- O diário de Ami...?

O coração da ariana disparou; sabia que não devia fazer o que tinha vontade, tinha a confiança da garota de cabelos curtos que estava consigo, e após alguns segundos de hesitação, abriu o livrinho, disposta a compensar a namorada por isso.

"_Além do mais, Ami é tão certinha que provavelmente não encontrarei nada que... espere!"_

Em uma página aleatória, Sailor Marte distinguiu uma frase interessante, na qual sua namorada fazia uma observação muito específica sobre uma de suas companheiras de time. Ao longo do texto, os elogios, as dúvidas, as indagações giravam todos em torno de Usagi Tsukino, o que Rei não podia deixar de desaprovar.

"_E desde que Usagi entrou em minha vida, eu me tornei uma pessoa mais feliz e confiante. O que seria de mim sem ela?"_ – os pensamentos repetiam o que os olhos liam, na caligrafia de Ami.

Ao perceber que Mizuno voltava, Rei imediatamente retornou o diário ao seu lugar de origem; normalmente, ela confrontaria Ami pela situação de peito aberto, mas ainda estava intrigada com o que lera e não saberia justificar à moça de cabelos azulados a razão de ler seu diário pessoal sem sua permissão. Afinal, não é porque tinham um namoro, que esse tipo de atitude seria aceitável aos olhos de Mercúrio.

Por isso, Sailor Marte resolvera pensar melhor sobre o assunto antes de se manifestar a respeito; se fosse Usagi no lugar de Ami, seria muito mais fácil lidar com a situação, não queria ferir a privacidade da garota daquele modo. A porta se abriu, e uma serena Ami entrou, acomodando-se na cama para terminar de ler – alheia ao dilema de sua namorada.

_**- FIM DO FLASHBACK –**_

* * *

"_Agora, eu preciso tomar uma atitude, preciso!"_ – a mente de Rei a oprimia.

- Ami, eu acho que... – a ariana sentiu um nó na garganta – Que devemos dar um tempo, para refletirmos sobre o que queremos para cada uma a partir de agora.

A reação de Mercúrio foi inusitada; Ami encarou a morena, calada, como se estivesse juntando as peças de um quebra-cabeça ou elaborando uma jogada mestre de xadrez.

- Como? Rei, tem algo errado? Escute, eu nunca entendi muito de amor e nunca me interessei muito por assuntos do coração, mas se não estiver feliz ao meu lado, é melhor que possamos conversar a respeito!

- Não, eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso agora! Eu preciso mesmo pensar, e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo!

Sem delongas, Sailor Marte se levantou do banco onde estavam, e antes que falasse ou fizesse algo do qual se arrependesse, tão típico dela, resolveu ir embora, deixando uma atônita e confusa Ami para trás.

No dia seguinte, após as aulas, Ami Mizuno esperava o ônibus em um ponto próximo ao colégio; não queria que a vissem chateada, muito menos que a enchessem de perguntas. Não entendia a atitude de Rei, e ainda tentava encontrar alguma lógica, por mínima que fosse, nos fatos do dia anterior.

A garota estava parada em um ponto de ônibus localizado em frente à uma faculdade, na realidade, o prédio de uma das unidades de uma universidade próxima, que diferia dos demais nos arredores, com sua fachada em estilo ocidental, lembrando os templos gregos – uma menção à sabedoria? A garota percebia que em tanto tempo que passava por ali, nunca reparara tanto nos detalhes do local.

- Olhe quem está aqui! Onde na Terra você pensou que se esconderia de mim? – a voz conhecida soou em seu ouvido, em tom carinhoso.

- Usagi! – a moça de cabelos azulados deu um pulo antes de encarar a loira, que ria da reação dela.

- Ami, por que não me esperou para conversarmos depois da aula? Eu percebi que você estava desanimada durante o período todo, mas não conseguia brecha para falar com você! O que houve?

- Ah, não sei se quero falar nisso. – Ami engoliu saliva, para evitar mostrar como se sentia.

Usagi aproximou-se com seu jeito expansivo de sempre, segurando a mão da amiga e companheira Senshi com força, mostrando que poderia oferecer seu apoio caso este fosse necessário. E a loira imaginava que este realmente era o caso.

- Ami, você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, não é? – Usagi dirigia uma piscadela à Sailor Mercúrio, com seu costumeiro sorriso sincero no rosto.

A moça de cabelos azulados suspirou fundo, observando discretamente as mãos unidas das duas; não sabia o motivo, mas sentia-se confortável daquela maneira, e acabou relaxando, apertando a mão de Sailor Moon levemente em resposta. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nisso, foram abordadas por um rapaz ruivo de olhos verdes, ombros largos - claramente ocidental.

- Com licença! – ele se dirigia às duas em japonês, educadamente – Eu poderia tirar uma foto de vocês, meninas? Assim, de mãos dadas, do jeito que se olhavam antes?

- Como? – as duas colegiais responderam em uníssono.

- Perdão senhoritas, permitam-me que eu me apresente. Eu sou Patrick Connolly, um turista e também aluno de intercâmbio daquela universidade ali. – o rapaz apontou para o prédio do outro lado da rua – Eu estou me especializando em fotografia urbana, e estou fazendo um álbum para uma possível exposição que haverá no final do curso. Eu estava saindo e as vi de um modo tão cúmplice, que não pude deixar de vir até aqui pedir sua permissão para fotografá-las.

As meninas se entreolharam, e após um breve entendimento com o olhar, permaneceram assim, fitando uma a outra, de mãos dadas, a cumplicidade e afeto de ambas refletindo-se em sua postura e na atmosfera acolhedora ao redor das duas.

A luz do flash refletiu diante delas, quebrando um pouco aquele momento, e o barulho de algo caindo fez com que Ami soltasse a mão de Usagi para recolher o pequeno objeto, que parecia bem sensível a quedas. O estrangeiro reparou no interesse da moça, e se aproximou mais.

- Este é apenas o controle remoto do flash de outra câmera que carrego aqui comigo, mais moderna. Gosta de fotografia? - ele puxava conversa.

- Não é o caso, ela prefere música. Acredito que esteja curiosa porque adora tecnologia! – esclareceu Usagi, sorrindo de modo espontâneo.

- Sim, é verdade, meu pai é pintor, mas nunca tive muita familiaridade com fotografias. – Ami estendia o controle remoto ao rapaz, com uma educada reverência – Aqui está.

- Muito obrigado! Em troca, vou mostrar como ficou sua foto! –com isso, apertou um botão da câmera, mostrando a foto no visor.

As duas garotas tiveram reações distintas: Usagi estava embasbacada, até mesmo um pouco boquiaberta; já Ami se retraiu, corando inexplicavelmente ao ver o clima entre as duas eternizado daquela forma.

- Eu... eu preciso ir! – a garota deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se dos outros dois – Meu ônibus! Usagi, até depois!

Assim, Mizuno apressou-se para parar o ônibus, e estava prestes a embarcar, quando sentiu a mão de Usagi em seu ombro. Ao virar-se, recebeu um abraço apertado, exagerado como a própria Tsukino, o que fez com que Mercúrio ficasse ainda mais sem jeito.

- Até mais!

O ônibus saiu dali logo depois, deixando a loira se questionando sobre o que estaria acontecendo com sua amiga.

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Usagi estudava para uma prova de Ciências; fazia os experimentos de Química na casa de Rei Hino no santuário, já que não quisera perturbar Ami depois do que houve no ponto de ônibus após a aula.

- Então, foi isso o que houve com ela?

Naquele meio tempo, Rei contara o que acontecera com as duas, apenas omitindo a parte referente ao diário e ao que Ami escrevera a respeito de Sailor Moon.

- Sim, nós estamos separadas, por ora, e eu não sei como a situação terminará, mas não quero deixar de ser amiga dela, por mais que... por mais que eu goste dela.

- Calma, mas qual foi o motivo disso tudo? – Usagi arrumava os materiais necessários para testar o experimento químico – Vinagre, fita isolante, um fuso de lâmpada, falta alguma coisa?

- Não! – Rei bufou, mas resolver ser sincera – O que acontece, é que ela tem uma queda por você!

- COMO É!? – Sailor Moon quase derrubou o vidro de vinagre que tinha em mãos – De onde você tirou isso, eu sempre reparei como vocês se dão bem, apesar das diferenças, ainda mais depois que ela se soltou um pouco mais!

- Pois é, mas ela só se soltou assim, por sua causa, nunca percebeu, sua cabecinha de vento? – riu Sailor Marte, um riso irônico, por ver que de fato, Usagi nunca a traíra.

"_Não sei se isso melhora as coisas, ou as torna piores!"_ – pensava Rei.

- Não... – a imagem da foto que o turista/intercambista tirara das duas mais cedo não saía da cabeça de Usagi, e de repente, tudo para ela fez sentido, ficando mais claro que cristal.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que ela sente, não tive coragem de perguntar, e creio que a única que teria direito de perguntar algo a ela, nesse caso, é você.

As palavras de Rei ecoavam na mente de Tsukino, misturando-se a coisas que ela e Ami viveram juntas, à amizade e cumplicidade das duas; lembrou-se da solidão em que Mercúrio vivia antes que ela, Usagi, surgisse na em sua vida, e percebeu que algo a mais as unia.

E ela gostava disso.

No entanto, não queria magoar Rei. Isso, nunca.

- Rei, você a ama, não é? Eu nunca teria coragem de passar você para trás, tenha ciência disso. Eu...

Súbito, Hino a interrompeu, colocando seu indicador sobre os lábios de Sailor Moon; acenou negativamente com a cabeça, indicando que Usagi não precisava falar mais nada.

- Escute, eu sei do que você é capaz e como muda a vida de todos ao seu redor. Não sei como consegue, mas se até a mim você arrastou para um karaokê, tenho certeza que Ami foi sincera no que escreveu a seu respeito. Eu gosto de ambas e não quero que nada interfira em nossa amizade e companheirismo como Senshi.

Usagi fitou a amiga com espanto: a sinceridade de Rei era algo com a qual ela sabia que sempre poderia contar, mas aquelas palavras a tocaram profundamente. Ali, percebia respeito, camaradagem, algo especial que compartilhavam e que era maior que coisas pessoais.

- Rei, eu... não sei o que dizer.

Assim, com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos, Moon abraçou a amiga, bem apertado, tirando um resmungo dos lábios da ariana. Rei segurou o rosto de Tsukino entre as mãos e, mantendo o olhar firme, disse:

- Quem diria que eu a deixaria sem palavras. Ouça, apenas cuide dela, está bem?

Usagi entendeu o recado, e devolveu o olhar à Sailor Marte, determinada:

- Pode deixar!

Com isso, Hino apenas sorriu, os traços em seu rosto mais suaves.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda? Vá atrás dela!

Usagi não esperou outra ordem; ajeitando-se, correu até a porta, toda desajeitada, parando no batente por um instante.

- Obrigada, Rei.

Assim, a loira partia, deixando uma morena pensativa, mas aliviada, para trás.

Em sua casa, Ami aproveitava a solidão para refletir sobre o que houvera; fora tudo tão rápido, que ela mal conseguia ordenar as ideias – logo ela!

- Por isso que eu nunca quis saber sobre essas questões relacionadas a amor... eu vou estudar para me tornar médica que ganho mais!

A moça de cabelos azulados deixou a cozinha, e seguia para o quarto, quando sua campainha tocou; após averiguar quem era, deixou que a pessoa entrasse, estupefata.

- Usagi, o que veio fazer aqui, deveria estar estudando para a prova prática de Ciências amanhã! – o espanto de Ami era legítimo.

- Eu vim até aqui para dizer que entendi porque você saiu correndo hoje, a Rei me contou o que houve, e me lembrando daquela foto, eu finalmente percebi... que nossa ligação é muito mais forte do que eu imaginava...

Os olhos das duas se encontravam novamente, cheios de mensagens subliminares, de sentimentos não demonstrados e palavras não ditas. O silêncio era carregado, pesava no ar, e Ami pensou que seu coração sairia pela boca de tanto que pulsava forte. Já Usagi sentia-se bem, sentia-se livre para fazer o que tinha vontade ali, e o fez.

Nenhuma das duas soube dizer como aconteceu direito, mas logo os lábios das duas Senshi se encontravam em um rápido toque, o qual serviu apenas para fazer uma faísca surgir entre as duas; sem jeito, envergonhadas, se aproximaram novamente e, quando finalmente o beijo aconteceu, foi como um ato completo, singelo, mas não menos instigante para as duas.

- Usagi, eu... – começou Ami, mas foi calada pela amiga com outro beijo.

- Shhh, eu sei... não precisa dizer nada, porque eu consigo sentir... em todo lugar ao nosso redor.

As duas Senshi se uniram em um novo beijo, mais intenso e certo que o primeiro; agora mesmo sem explicações, ambas tinham conhecimento de seus sentimentos uma pela outra, pela energia que as cercava, pelo ritmo de seus corações, e principalmente, pela força do laço que as unia.

Pois fosse aquilo amor ou amizade, ou ambos, era algo que ia além delas, e por isso mesmo era digno de ser vivido, e muito especial.

_**FIM**_

* * *

_**Nota adicional ( ):** _Fanfic escrita para a oitava edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


End file.
